Snakes
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Silver wants to take Shadow to see Hex's job of snakes but he refused since he doesn't like non-mobian snakes. Will Sonic and Silver do this the easy way or the hard way?


**Yeah, snakes are my favorite reptiles. I even held a snake for the first time in biology class. I think it was the Ball Python or something. I'm not sure. I used to be afraid of snakes when I was a kid but not anymore. I used to like spiders when I was a kid but now I developed a phobia of them. I really hate spiders and bugs. **

**Hex the Cobra and Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Faker. I thought you like to see snakes for the first time?" the blue hedgehog said with a grin on his face. Shadow shook his head, refusing to go see some non-mobian snakes at the farm where Hex the Cobra works at.

"Never. They're dangerous and poisonous"

"Calm down, Shads. Your girlfriend is there at the Snake Farm right now. You know she loves animals" Silver said.

"It's different when it comes to snakes" Shadow said.

"Is the Ultimate Lifeform scared of snakes?" Sonic said, making a chicken noise.

"Shut up, faker!" Shadow shouted.

"Then let's go" Silver snickered at Shadow's grumpiness.

"No" Shadow grumbled.

"Okay then. We'll do this the hard way" Sonic chuckled evilly which made Shadow a little scared to what he's up to.

Nebula was looking at the snakes in the glass tanks; ever since she took herpetology class back in high school she enjoyed learning about reptiles and amphibians.

"Whoa. The Ball Python" she observed the snake while Hex is feeding her snakes some dead rats.

"Yup. They're non-venomous" Hex said, walking up to the glass tank where Nebula is.

"So you got the job, huh?"  
"Yup. For research and the collection of venom for the creation of anti-venom" Hex said.

"I see. Question, what type of venom do you have? Just curious"

"Neurotoxic" Hex answered.

Before Nebula could say anything, she heard Shadow yelling.

"Put me down, Silver! I mean it!" Shadow shouting from outside, Nebula and Hex goes outside to see what's going on. They saw Shadow being lifted by Silver's telekinesis.

"I'm gonna shoot your ass, Silver! Put me down!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"Not until you agree to go see the snakes" Silver said.

"Never!"

"You're afraid of snakes, Faker" Sonic laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted.

"Silver, put him down!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple which scared Silver.

"Okay" Silver stopped using his telekinesis.

"Whoa!" Shadow fell with a loud thud.

***THUD***

"Ow! What the hell, you idiot!" Shadow screamed.

"Sorry" Silver said. Sonic snickered at this which caused Shadow to growl.

"Shadow, are you all right?" Nebula helped him up.

"Really, Silver? Are you always a bully?" Hex glared at him.

"I'm not a bully" Silver said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Shadow said. Nebula takes him inside the facility to see some snakes, when he got inside he backs away from going near the snakes.

"What's wrong?" Nebula asked.

"Nothing" he lied, he didn't want to go near the snakes.

"Shadow..." Nebula said, looking at him.

"Hmm….I can sense fear" Hex said.

"I'm not scared of snakes. I don't like going near them" Shadow said.

"We didn't say anything about snakes" Nebula said.

"There was a sign that says Snake Farm outside" Shadow said.

"Just calm down" Nebula said. Just then, her ears twitched lightly when she noticed Sonic behind Shadow was carrying a snake.

"Sonic! Don't you dare!" Hex stopped him.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

Shadow backs away from the snake that was on Sonic. He went behind Nebula.

"I'll sink my fangs into your body with deadly venom!" Hex hissed.

Sonic backed away from her.

"Be a good boy, Sonic. Or snake girl will get pissed off" Silver smirked, the blue hedgehog glared at him.

"Fine. Here's the snake, snake girl" he hands the non-mobian snake to her.

"Good boy" Hex chuckles.

"Shadow, please tell me why you don't like going near them?" Nebula asked her boyfriend.

Shadow sighed.

"I learned that they're deadly and venomous. One bite and you're dead" he simply said.

Nebula looked at Hex.

"Shadow, not all snakes are venomous. Some are but some are not" Hex said.

"Really?" Shadow asked, "But why are they kept in glass tanks if they're dangerous to humans?"

"Because we need antivenom from the snakes. Antivenom is created by milking venom from the desired snake, spider or insect" Hex explained.

"Here, I'll show you how" Hex leads them.

They followed her, she took out the venomous snake, the King Cobra.

"All right. This is the King Cobra. Very venomous and very aggressive snake" Hex explained.

Shadow went behind Nebula, she pets his quills to calm him down.

"All right. You simply grab the snake with the thumb and index finger at the very back of the head, just behind the angle of the jaw where the venom glands reside. If you don't do so you'll get bitten" Hex said.

Shadow peeked out from behind Nebula.

"I can see why Jeff Corwin does that" Sonic said.

"Exactly. Then you take a vial and cover it with a rubber or plastic film" Hex said, holding the vial.

"And then what?" Shadow asked. He noticed the snake trying to struggle so much. Hex held the snake carefully without getting bitten.

"Snake in hand, push the fangs through the plastic. Or let the snake simply strike on its own" she said, she placed the snake's fangs in the rubber cover top.

"Whoa, that snake is very pissed off" Sonic observed.

"It'll get used to the plastic in a while" Hex said.

"Snakes from the viper family are really aggressive and pissed off sometimes" Silver said.

"Oh" Shadow said.

As Hex did the steps she did the same with the other venomous snakes.

Shadow kept watching. Hex received a phone call from the hospital that a person is bitten by a venomous snake and needs antivenom.

"All right. Send him over" Hex hangs up.

Nebula was holding a ball python snake, it didn't bite her but it was calm.

"Whoa. Nebula, careful with that. It's venomous" Sonic said.

"It's a Ball Python, Sonic. They're not venomous" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Sonic said.

As soon as Hex gave the person the antivenom, she was relieved that he didn't die.

"Thanks, Miss Cobra" the male human said.

"No problem" Hex said.

"See Shadow? Snakes don't hunt humans" Silver said.

"Yeah" Shadow said.

"Wait. Don't anacondas eat humans sometimes?" Sonic asked.

"No. I don't think so. There was no record of it" Hex said.

"Oh" Sonic said.

"So Hex, if we get bitten by a venomous snake. How long will it take for the person to die if they don't get the antivenom?" Shadow asked.

"It depends on how much venom was released into your system, whether you go into shock, what your immune system can handle, how soon you seek treatment, how your body responds to treatment and the list goes on" Hex shrugged.

"Interesting" Shadow said.

"Whoa! Geez!" Sonic got jumpy when the snake in the glass tank tries to strike him, "You really have a big attitude, man" he said to the snake.

The snake hissed at him.

Sonic hissed back with his own fangs which scared the snake.

"Yeah, that's right. I got sharp teeth than you" Sonic chuckled.

Hex rolled her eyes at this.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, let's go see how the anaconda is doing" Hex said. She leads them to where the anaconda is.

"Whoa. That's big" Shadow said.

"Yup. Anacondas are the world's largest snake" Nebula said.

"Dang" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I've been trying to calm it down but it's so angry. It's like it wants to eat me or something" Hex said.

Nebula noticed something wrong with the anaconda; it was growing bigger.

"Uhh…is it just me or is that snake growing big?" Nebula said.

It was growing twice the size.

"What?" Hex noticed it too. How was it growing big?

Shadow backed up a bit.

"I'm guessing that someone dumped toxic waste barrel in there" Nebula pointed at the barrel.

**"*HHHIIIIIISSSSSS*"** the 40 ft. anaconda grabbed Nebula from the balcony and coiled her.

"NEBULA!"

"Let go! I'm not your lunch!" she bites down as it made the snake roar in pain, releasing Nebula from its grip.

Sonic spin dashed at it.

"Chaos spear!"

Hex threw her pink jinx at it.

The snake got hit with all of them. But it only made it angry. It tries to attack them but was pulled away by Nebula, grabbing its tail.

"Leave my friends alone!" she said.

It hissed at her.

"Shadow, distract the snake! I'm gonna have to paralyze the snake with my venom" Hex said.

Shadow nodded.

"Oh, snakey!" Shadow got the snake's attention, "Phhhbbbtttt!" he blew raspberry.

The anaconda hissed angrily.

It tried to strike at him but he jumped up.  
"You missed" he chuckled at the snake.  
Hex was getting closer to the snake's tail while Shadow is distracting it.

"Nebula, hold the snake's tail" Hex said.

"Got it" Nebula nodded.

She grabbed its tail.

Hex quickly bites the snake's tail, injecting her venom into its system as the anaconda roared in pain.

"Hex, the snake's too big! It's not working!" Silver shouted.

"Damn it!" Hex shouted, "I need some time to inject more of my venom! Keep distracting it!"  
"Hey, anacondy! Over here!" Sonic using speed.

The anaconda tried to strike him.

"Too slow!" Sonic spin dash it.

Hex keeps her fangs in the snake's system to inject enough venom to paralyze it.

After a few minutes, the anaconda stopped moving. The venom that was injected is destroying the anaconda's system.

It dies down and faints.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Thank god. It's over" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Let's put it back in its cage" Shadow said.

"Agreed" Hex nodded.

They carried it back to its cage.

Shadow on the other hand wanted to see some more snakes in the other room.

He started walking around and saw a Ball Python; he grabs it as it coils around his arm, not too tight.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Looking at this ball python" Shadow said.

"I thought you didn't like going near snakes, Faker" Sonic said.

"Now I do" Shadow said.


End file.
